The Rise and Fall of M Hand
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: Princess Peach, Princess Zelda and Samus Aran have been kidnapped from their home planets to be a part of a diabolical plan. It's up to Mario, Link and some familiar friends and foes to save the Nintendo universe from a new evil threat.
1. Troubles On Titania!

**A/N**: Hello readers of Super Smash Bros fanfiction! It feels good to take another shot at making a story for this wonder videogame series. The last two stories I made weren't too good in my opinion, despite the overall positive responses I received on them. Now I'm back and hopefully better than I was back then! Also, another thing I'd like to say is this story is my 20th story on so hooray for me! Enough with my babbling, let's get this show on the ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAD!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Smash Bros, Nintendo does. KTHXBAI!

* * *

**The Rise and Fall of M. Hand**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**

**Chapter 1**

_**Princess Peach Toadstool's Point of View…**_

My head is spinning and everything feels so different to me now. I could have sworn just less than a couple of minutes ago I was in my kitchen, but this atmosphere, this surrounding, this setting doesn't feel right. I slowly open my eyes and instantly notice an unfamiliar silver metallic tint to the walls. Definitely not the pink walls that cover my kitchen. Everything was kind of a blur to me as I also noticed bars on the left side of me. My eyes finally regain their complete vision as I finally realized I was definitely not at my castle.

"Mario?" I called out the name of my male companion. The response I was getting back was the echoes of my voice bouncing off the wall. "MARIO?!" I yelled out again, raising my tone a little. However, it made no difference besides only causing my echoes to become louder and cause my ears to rattle.

I let off a small moan as I grabbed the back of my head where someone or something had struck me at prior to arriving wherever I was. This new setting I was in definitely sent negative chills up my spine as my blue eyes surveyed my new habitat. To my left were some iron bars, behind me, to my right and straight in front of me was three walls made of metal. The metal was so shiny I could see my reflection in it. My peach colored dressed was torn in certain areas and also dirty. The golden blonde hair that I take such pride in was unkempt. I am the Princess of The Mushroom Kingdom, not some peasant from the Bean Bean Kingdom. Now after seeing my terrible reflection, I really wanted to know what happened and why I'm here.

"I bet this has something to do with Bowser." I spoke to myself.

Right as I was about to try and pluck out a Bob-omb from the ground, a tremor or something close to it began and caused me to fall down. I rubbed my sore rear as I then heard a familiar voice let out a high pitch scream.

"Zelda?" my ears wiggled as her signature high pitch scream went off again.

Without having any second thoughts, I began plucking my infamous turnips from the ground hoping one would be a black sphere with eyes, brown boots and a small fuse on top of its head. Eventually after working up a small sweat, I finally pulled one out and tossed it directly at the wall in front of me. Doing a quick pivot, I crouched down and placed my hands over my head as I heard the explosion and couldn't help but look delighted as I knew that bomb had to make a puncture in the wall.

"And what do you think you're doing?" a voice shouted from the opposite side of the bars.

I turned around and saw a man dressed in a familiar outfit to Wolf O' Donnell's. The way his eyes were locked on to me wasn't flattering at all. Doesn't he know that I'm royalty?

"Can you tell me why I'm here?"

"That information is classified." he hissed just like a snake. "However I will tell you that these walls are indestructible thanks to my lord and master."

Not wanting to believe him, I then flung my hip directly into the wall and bounced off with tremendous force. I smirked at him, but then noticed he was pointing at the wall and laughing at me. His laughter haunted me as I slowly turned around and notice that the wall sparkled like it was brand new. Gravity then forced my body to the fall first into the ground out of embarrassment. I quickly hopped back onto my feet and dusted my dress off.

"So are you one of Bowser's new minions?" I asked, trying to drag some answers out of him.

"Pfft, that guy?" the figure snorted. "He is a disgrace to all reptiles like myself."

"Now I'm not trying to defend Bowser or anything, but he's the King of Koopas. The most terrified being of all the Mushroom Kingdom." I frowned as I arched my eyebrow. "Who in the world are you?"

The figure gasped and laugh out a small laugh. He then placed his hands on both of his hips as I looked at him like he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Annoying woman, I am the great Leon!" he then pulled out his blaster and aimed at me. "Now I've been order to shoot you if you don't cooperate!"

Hearing those words come out of his mouth caused me to think twice about how I was acting. It look like he meant business as I stared up the barrel of his blaster. Leon noticed the scared look plastered on my face.

"Alright, now listen to me very carefully. The boss will be here momentarily to transport you to Venom." Leon spoke as the ground began to rumble again. "I don't understand why Wolf chose to build a base out here anyways."

"Where is out here?"

"Titania."

I scratched my head out of total confusion. Even though I've visited many places, this one doesn't even come close to ringing a bell. Leon was trying to read my facial expressions and I guess he predicted that I was confused since he rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"This is a remote planet near Venom. The population is very low and there's a reason for that." he then pulled an electronic device from out of his utility belt. "The temperature right now is near sixty degrees Celsius out there now."

"So it's about one-hundred and forty degrees Fahrenheit?" I guessed while crossing my fingers hoping my converting knowledge was on point.

"That is correct, Princess." Leon slowly clapped as I giggled. Suddenly the screams of Princess Zelda could be heard down the corridor as the ground shook violently again. "Shut your mouth or else I'm coming down there!"

The screams became mute and I saw that chameleon show off that nasty smirk of his again. If I knew a way to get out of this cell, I would definitely introduce him to my three friends. My golf club, my tennis racket and my frying pan.

"Leon and Panther I need you two to report to the main control room immediately." a rough voice growled through the intercom.

'_That guy sounds kind of cranky, that must have been Wolf!' _I concluded in my mind.

Leon then pressed a button on the side of his headset to communicate back to his leader. "Leon is on the way!"

"Toodles!" I cooed as I saw him walking away. He then showed me a finger that hopefully I'll get to break off once I find a way out of here.

**Meanwhile at Princess Peach's Castle…**

_**Mario's P.O.V.**_

Every since my first time arriving to the Mushroom Kingdom, I've always noticed that Toad was very protective of his princess. He had every right to be since she's a great ruler of this land. From the first time Bowser kidnapped Peach and took her to his homeland to our most recent encounter in outer space, Toad was always there trying his best to help me rescue Peach. Today was no different as I stood before Toad and listened to him cry on about a group of bounty hunters kidnapping the princess. At first I thought it was a pratical joke. Especially since Peach just called me less than an hour ago and told me that she whipped up a super breakfast for her Super Mario.

"So lemme get this straight…" I held up my index finger as I began to recap what the mushroom humanoid told me. "Peach was applying the final touches to some pancakes right after she called me and a group of men came in a big white ship came and knocked out Peach?"

"Yes Mario!" Toad whimpered as he wiped some tears from his eyes. "It was terrible! Not even Bowser has ever did what these low-lives did!"

As Toad explained to me in detail what he saw, my fists balled up and I could feel the anger burning inside of me. From the descriptions he gave me though I found it hard to believe that it was done by them. The big white ship is the Great Fox which is owned by Fox McCloud.

"So you're telling me that the Star Fox team did this?"

"I think so Mario, that's what I saw on the side of the ship!" Toad exclaimed. "Even though my vision was blurry from all the tears, I know one of the guys had a big bushy tail just like a fox."

It had to have been Fox. But why would he kidnap the princess, better yet why would he kidnap my woman? I thought we were friends, I thought Fox was on our side! Well he's going to pay for what he has done.

"Mario, are you going to go save the princess alone? Those guys looked pretty darn tough."

"Well, I have to admit that life was pretty boring as of late. Too peaceful, so this will give me another great adventure for the history books." I tried to lighten up the situation. "Now as far as help goes, all I will need is Luigi."

"Luigi went on that cruise with Daisy, remember?"

"Darn it!" I nearly cussed. "Hmm…I need to go with at least one more person."

I saw Toad shyly raise his hand but I automatically shook my head from left to right. I heard him moan but I only did it for his own safety. If I'm truly dealing with Fox and his team then Toad would be a dead man walking.

"Over the years your friendship with the neighboring worlds have grown tremendously. You can get help from practically anyone from the Super Smash Brothers League."

"Good point, Toad!" I rubbed his head as I dug into my pocket and grabbed a Smash ball. Even though in the last tournament these balls were used to unleash our Final Smash attacks, they also serve as a way for us to communicate since most of the worlds don't have telephones. "I'll try to get in contact with Link first."

**Back at Titania…**

_**Wolf O' Donnell's P.O.V.**_

It's just like Panther to be late to a meeting. I wouldn't even really consider this a meeting. It's more like a quick huddle to discuss the plan to transport our three hostages to Venom. Leon looks like he wants to say something, let's see if I can drag it out of him.

"Leon!" I slammed my fists into my desk, in attempts to frighten the chameleon. "How has the princess that Mario is devoted to been acting?"

"She has no clue what's going on. I think that whack to the head really did its job, sir." Leon stated. "All though she has already tried to escape."

"Ha! Foolish broad. There's no way she'll be able escape that cell." I snickered. "Is that why you look worried? You think that Peach is going to find a way out of her cell while you're here?"

"It's possible…"

When he said that it made me want to hop across my desk and slash his face up until all the skin was gone. Lucky for him, my anger management classes are starting to pay off. Right before I could start to insult him, Panther waltz into the room like he was on time.

"Thanks for joining us five minutes later, Panther." I retorted. "Now that you're hear I need you guys to be one-hundred and ten percent on your toes."

"Yes sir!" they both replied in unison. "Now our plan worked out pretty well since we successfully stole the Great Fox from the worthless Star Fox team. Any witnesses to our two kidnappings will definitely think it was committed by Fox, Falco and Slippy."

"Now hold up, Wolf." Panther cut me off. Bad choice. "I'm pretty sure that fairy saw all **THREE** of us kidnapping Zelda. Same thing with that mushroom midget at the castle."

"Stupid cat!" Leon shouted from across the room. "Don't you remember that the leader gave us holographic cloaks? So we could disguise ourselves as Fox, Falco and Slippy?"

"Oh…" Panther's eyes darted around the room as he gulped.

All I could do was place my forehead into my palm and grunt as I knew that this meant that Panther did NOT turn on his cloak during the kidnapping processes. Now the plan might be ruined because of this reject!

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I hollered at him. "This whole plan might be in the toilet because of your ignorance!"

"Calm down, Wolfie…"

Leon gulped as he heard Panther say the one word that no one should ever call the leader of Star Wolf. Panther then smiled at me as he pulled out his trademark rose and tossed it to me. The big black cat then got up from his seat and dismissed himself from the room.

'_I'll deal with him later' _I thought to myself as I was about to pounce on him. Instead I sat back down and looked at Leon.

"Listen up Powalski, we're going to transport those broads via Bowser's Airship. He should be arriving very shortly. Once they are abroad then we'll start Phase 2 of the mission."

"There's a Phase 2?" Leon croaked.

"Yep which can help add a couple of extra zeros at the end of our checks, Leon."

**Meanwhile in Hyrule…**

_**Link's Point of View**_

It feels really good to tighten my boots and load up my supply bag knowing it's time for another adventure to rescue Princess Zelda. From the information Navi gave me about the gang of hooligans that kidnapped the princess of Hyrule seemed like a pretty tough team. I couldn't help but scratch my head in confusion as the descriptions given to me by my fairy since they matched the identity of Fox, Falco and some huge black panther.

"Navi, are you sure that the people that carried away Zelda looked like a Fox, a blue falcon and a big black panther?" I ran a hand through my blonde hair as I watched the tiny blue circle known as Navi fly around me.

"Yes!" she squeaked. "They came on a huge white ship and ambushed the princess. Then they took her away on a tractor beam."

"Damn them!" I yelled as I tightened my grip on the Master Sword. "How could the Star Fox team do such a terrible thing to a woman, let alone the princess of Hyrule!"

"Well Link, don't forget that Fox himself has considered his team as a group of mercenaries."

The words that my sidekick let escape from her mouth and enter my earlobe made complete sense. Still, the fact that Fox, a good friend of mine would kidnap someone that's close to my heart? Something isn't right. I don't even recall a panther being a part of the Star Fox team. Just as I was about to whistle for Epona to come, a familiar beacon began to go haywire inside of my tunic. I dug deep into my outfit and snatched out the Smash Ball. My blue eyes scanned the sphere as its bright colors displayed a beautiful pattern that put me in a temporary state of relaxation.

"Yo!" Navi yelled, instantly snapping me out of my trance. "Are you going to eyeball the Smash Ball or are you going to answer the distress signal?"

My eyes turned into slits as I stared at the dime size fairy before I began to twist the ball around like a rubix cube. Now to the common eye you would have thought I was just playing around with the Smash Ball. In reality though, it was completely a unique sequence that allows me to open my Smash Ball and allow me to have communication with people outside of my world. Once I did the final twist sequence, the ball snapped open as a image of Mario was instantly projected into the clear sky.

"Link, how are you?" the plumber from Brooklyn greeted me with his trademark smile.

"Not too good, it seems Fox thought it would be funny to kidnap Zelda." I counterattacked his smile with a frown. "Him, Falco and a panther of some sort jumped her and took her probably to Corneria.

"Oh really?" Mario asked, twisting his mustache with his index finger. "Peachy has also been taken away by Star Fox."

"You know, something doesn't seem right."

"I think you're right Link. Well that's why I called because I need your help."

"I'll help you, if you help me." my lips curved into a smile.

"Deal." the elder Mario brother nodded his head. "Now all we've got to do is find out where the Great Fox is at right now."

**Back At The Holding Cells…**

_**Princess Zelda's P.O.V…**_

Ugh! These tremors keep coming and getting worse! I wonder why Wolf chose this place as a base. I remember after they kidnapped me, they kept talking about taking Peach, Samus Aran and myself to Venom. However I know for a fact that we aren't on Venom, we are on Titania. What in the world would Wolf want with all three of us though? He's just a bounty hunter, which means he only hijacked me for someone else. They say Andross lives on Venom, but why would he want us? Maybe he wants to harness the power of my wisdom? But what do Peach and Samus offer to him then? So many question that won't get any answers from me being stuck in this cell. Din's Fire should give me the first answer on how to get out of this cell. The heat started in my heart and flowed through my body and gradually built up as it reached my hand. I then took aim at the iron bars in front of me as I took a deep breath. My hand started to glow red as I saw some of the flames escaping my fingertips. Not able to contain the fury within anymore I shot out the remaining fire from my hand in a perfect orb as it flew full speed towards the obstacle that was keeping me from escaping. My Din's Fire made a perfect hole through the bars as I panted heavily.

"**WARNING! WARNING! SECURITY VIOLATION IN CELL A! WARNING! WARNING! SECURITY VIOLATION IN CELL A!" **an automated voice boomed through the public address system as the lights began to flash red and yellow.

"Uh oh, I better go find the others now!" I gasped as I dashed down the corridor

After sprinting down the hallway, I noticed a cell holding one of the most feared bounty hunters in all of the Nintendo universe. She looked different without her Power Suit. Instead she was wearing her blue Zero Suit. When I stopped in front of her cell, she looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Who would have thought that little ol' Zelda would be rescuing me!" Samus chuckled. "If I had my suit right now I would have blasted Lord O' Donnell's head off by now."

"We can plot an attack on him later, right now we need to get out of here." I said, closing my eyes and focusing my magic.

Once again my magical powers took control of my body as I did a couple of revolutions. While I spun around frantically the power of Nayru's Love surrounded me in a crystal like shape. Down towards the bottom a row of shards extended from the crystal containing my body and tore into the iron bars holding away my friend. Samus stepped back as she saw the bars getting slice in half.

"Okay Zelda, you've cut through." Samus warned me. "You can stop before you cut me!"

Her fears of getting sliced signaled for me to stop spinning and allow Nayru's Love to wear off. Samus then stepped through the newly created opening and signaled for me to follow her lead.

"Alright, if we can get outside, I can call for my ship." Samus began typing in some coordinates into her metallic wristband.

"Hold on, we can't leave without Peach."

"Princess Peach is here?" her face was full of surprise. I slowly nodded my head as the buzzing of the alarm system's ringing began to take toll on my eardrums.

"Yep, Wolf and his goons kidnapped the three of us for some odd reason." I explained to her as we started to advance up to Cell C where the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was being held captive.

Right as we were approaching the cell, a group of polygon guards shaped like Mario, Kirby, Captain Falcon and myself stood in front of Peach's cell. Each was armed with a Super Scope and they had a pretty good shot on both of us. Without saying a word to one another, we split up and took a side to attack from. Since I was on the left, Captain Falcon and my polygon doppelganger were my opponents. To my right side, Samus was engaging in battle with Mario and Kirby. All four emptied their clips as we sidestepped and dodged every shot.

"Zelda!" Peach yelled from her cell. "Get me out of HERE!"

"It'll be only a couple of seconds." I grinned to her as Captain Falcon charged at me.

The polygon version of the F-Zero Grand Prix championship racer lunged towards me. Knowing that these were mindless clones, I could help but laugh out loud at his foolish attempt to kill me. As soon as he was in striking distance, he performed his Raptor Boost attack. When I saw his right arm coming towards my face, I did a quick sidestep which caused him to fall flat on his face. I then lifted my right leg up and stepped on his back and pinned him down with my heel. The heel easily stabbed through his polygon shell and caused him to crack into pieces. My doppelganger then use her version of Farore's Wind and teleported behind me. My reaction time wasn't fast enough since she was able to then hit with a powerful thrust. As she extended her hands forwards and allowed the magic to disperse from her fingertips, it knocked me back into the wall.

"Zelda!" I heard Peach call out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I then rose to my feet and shot a barrage of Din's Fire at the purple figure. This polygon was a lot smarter than the previous one I fought because she nimbly dodged my bombardment. Using most of my magic power made me extremely fatigue as I began to breath heavily.

**_Peach's Point of View…_**

Things weren't looking too good for Zelda as her doppelganger was out matching her in every department. However on the other side I could see that Samus was handling her opponents with relative ease. Even though she was only equipped in her Zero Suit, she still had enough firepower to handle a couple of mindless clones. Polygon Mario shot a fireball at her while Polygon Kirby did his Final Cutter attack and used the blade as a projectile. They had Samus surrounded until she did a flip in the air which caused the attacks aimed for her to hit them instead. For a tomboyish figure, she is extremely gracefully when she's not wearing her Power Suit. Like a cat she landed on her feet behind Mario and use her paralyzer to stun him. Not able to escape from her attack, Samus then concreted the plasma energy into a whip and leashed the polygon in half. Good thing those things weren't filled with organs or else these steel walls would be painted red. The polygon Kirby did a 360 degree turn and swung his wooden hammer at the intergalactic beauty. Once again she proved how graceful she was by doing a cartwheel and countered with a roundhouse kick. The polygon puffball bounced off the wall right back towards Samus. She pulled out her paralyzer again and created another plasma whip and pinned the dark creature against the wall.

"Too easy." I heard Samus mutter under her breath as the polygon shattered into a million pieces.

Meanwhile Zelda was still fighting her doppelganger and every move that was thrown was mirrored by the other in the same exact motion. The doppelganger slashed her arm forward while Zelda being observant of her foe crouched down and plunged her foot forward. By doing that, the polygon version of Zelda landed directly on her back side which left her extremely vulnerable. I then saw a huge smile creep across Zelda's face as she grabbed the polygon and slammed her to the ground. Following the ground throw, she shot a flurry of magical bursts into the purple image of herself causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Good job, Zellie." I cooed, as I called her by a nickname that I gave her. "Now get me out of this cell so we can escape."

While Zelda used her Nayru's Love to crave the bars off of my cell, I saw Samus punching in some coordinates into her wrist. Hopefully she was calling for her ship, so we could get out of this dump and back home.

"Okay you're free." Zelda told me as I saw the bars that once had me imprisoned sliced in half.

"Good timing, I sent a distress signal to my ship and it'll be here in five minutes." Samus smirked, giving both of us a thumbs up.

"So do we stay here or try to get outside?" Zelda asked.

"Well my ship can't land inside of here." Samus retorted. "C'mon girls the exit should be straight ahead."

Samus then dashed off followed by Zelda and finally me. It seem like we ran through the hallway at light speed as we saw a couple of double doors ahead with an 'EXIT' sign above them.

"Hey girls, looks like we are free!" I sang while placing my hands onto the push bar door handles. As we opened the door, we were greeted by an enraged gray wolf, annoyed chameleon and a handsome black panther.

"Can't let you do that, Princess Toadstool." Wolf slowly growled through his gritted fangs.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, now if you can just leave a review it would be MUCH MUCH appreciated.

**~TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**


	2. The Beauties And The Bounty Hunters

**A/N: **Thanks for the seven awesome reviews, sorry it's been like almost a half year since I've updated. Here is Chapter 2 rollin' on 24s.

**Disclaimer: **Super Smash Bros belongs to Nintendo and HAL Labs, not TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beauties And The Bounty Hunters**

**Fox McCloud's Point Of View**

Space is a beautiful place. The essence of every living creature holds a different story. Every region of the known universe holds a signature tale that makes it stand out. For example, Venom is known for being the least populated planet in the Lylat System. Pollution and corruption showcased the green wasteland as a barren planet. Meanwhile Corneria, my home planet is the most populated planet in my galaxy. Clean air, blue skies and many lands of opportunity await the inhabitants of Corneria. Another great thing about being a pilot is being able to meet a variety of people, good and bad. The main reason I am what I am though is because of my father. James McCloud, the original leader of Star Fox was murdered by Andross. I did avenge my father's death though by defeating the evil monkey multiple times. Shortly after that a new threat came to Lylat known as the Aporiods. Boy, were those guys a pain but thanks to my team we eventually wiped them off the face of Corneria and the whole universe. As I continued to ponder on my past, it was time for me to worry about the present as I felt a pepperoni hit me in the face.

"Yo Fox, the bill is here!" Falco, my arrogant co-pilot exclaimed handing me the bill for the pizzas.

To make a long story short, earlier in the day Falco challenged me to an Srwing race which of course I accepted and lost horribly at. The bet was for the loser to buy the whole crew pizza and drinks. Last year at the BRAWL tournament, one of the new levels was called Warioware, Inc which is located in Diamond City. I always remember them advertising this pizzeria called Mona's Pizza. Since we were passing through, I figured we could stop here and dine. I've got to admit Mona can make some AMAZING pizza. I took the last bite of my slice of extra cheese pizza as I dug into my pockets searching for my credit card. The only thing I was finding was lint and some change. Not good. I began to sweat as I checked every possible pocket and kept getting the same results of emptiness.

"What's the matter, Fox?" Falco teased. "You left your wallet on the ship or somethin'?"

"Falco, how about you just pay and Fox will pay you back." another co-pilot of mine spoke softly, attempting to defend me. "The Great Fox is currently in cloak mode towards the sea port. No need for Fox to go all the way out there."

"But a deal is a deal, Krystal!" Falco barked back. "McCloud got dusted by your royal airness, so he pays the bill."

"Well someone better pay because he comes the waitress." my last pilot of the Star Fox team, Slippy gasped.

The young waitress approached us with a huge smile. Everyone excluding Falco returned the smile. Then there was an awkward silence for nearly a half minute. All eyes were on Falco, as we all knew he always had cash on him since he does side missions for other factions from time to time.

"I don't know why you chumps are lookin' at me." Falco rolled his eyes.

"Uh…so how will you guys be paying today?" The waitress asked.

Now all the eyes were on me. I gulped and scratched the back of my head and was getting ready to explain until I saw Krystal hold her hand up.

"Excuse me miss, but my boyfriend here left his wallet in the car. Is it okay if he goes to it and retrieves his credit card?" Krystal's accent dripped from her tongue as she politely asked the waitress.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Kyrstal then looked at me and grinned. "Now go get the wallet so we can be on our way."

**Back at Princess Peach's Castle…**

**Mario's Point Of View**

I flipped on the light switch as I illuminated the old room. A room I haven't used in decades. The warp zone. Now after the first Smash Bros tourney, I made eight warp pipes to take me to eight different worlds. Dream Land, Planet Zebes, Hyrule Castle, Saffron City, Kong Jungle, Sector Z, Yoshi's Island, and the observatory above Peach's Castle.

"Mario." a computerized voice nearly scared me to death. I then realized that signature voice and let out a sigh.

"F.L.U.D.D." I called his name. "You scared me, old buddy."

"My apologies, Mario." the device said. "But I couldn't help but notice the peril you're in right now. The princess has gone missing again!"

"Yes, I'm about to meet up with Link. Hopefully we can find out who kidnapped the princesses."

"Do you know where to start looking?"

"No." I admitted. "But I figure that if start from Hyrule and work my way down these pipes then we'll bump into them eventually."

"Mario, don't forget ever since the first tournament there are still more universes than the original eight."

"You're right." all the confident I recently had in rescuing the princesses just fell. "I guess it's back to the drawing board."

"Not necessarily, just let's go back to where the princess was allegedly kidnapped from." F.L.U.D.D. insisted. "From there I can do a scan and see if I can get a potential DNA trace or match-up."

**Back in the kitchen…**

"Alright Mario, the princess was right here." Toad pointed to a spot near the stove.

My blood began to boil as I saw how much of a disaster area the kitchen had become thanks to Fox and his team. Broken plates and bowls decorated the marble floor. Pancake batter was splattered across the pink walls and pot and pans were scattered throughout the kitchen. I then turned my head to look back at .D.D. and I nodded my head. That signaled him to begin his scan. The nozzle that usually sprayed out water now transformed into a scanner as we began to survey the area near the stove.

"I hope you find those guys Mario!" Toad shouted over the beeping sounds coming from the device attached to my back.

"I got a match, Mario!" F.L.U.D.D. yelled over his circuits going haywire. "The bad news is that the DNA trace is very weak. When I ran it through my system the trace starts in Dream Land. We've got to go now before the trace dissolves."

"Alright, we just need to get Link and-" before I could finish my sentence, the familiar sound of boots clacking across the floor filled the room. I then looked up and saw no other than The Hero of Time standing in front of me with a cocky smile. That smile instantly melted off his face as he noticed the thrashed kitchen.

"What happened here?" Link's voice was full of concerned as he asked the question.

"The bandits that grab Princess Peach did this." Toad wept.

"Well don't worry…" Link then looked at me and smirked. "We will make each and every one of those pathetic cowards play for what they've done."

"How'd you get here without the warp pipe?" I asked having to find out how he got here so quickly.

"It's simple, Mario." he grinned and showed me a small blue ocarina. "Zelda and myself have been practicing songs on this ocarina and I play a certain tune and then I saw a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That's interesting, can you play it for me?"

"Sure." Link then took a deep breath and played the tune.

The melody played and created a peaceful atmosphere in the sabotaged kitchen. I couldn't help but sway with the rhythm of the music and then I realized that tune.

"Hey!" I shouted, causing Link to stop. "That's my main theme!"

"Exactly." he nodded in agreement. "Zelda figured out if we play the tune of anyone's main theme that we can be transported to their world."

"Oh wow, that's wonderful!" I wrapped my arm around the music mastermind. "Now we can travel the whole Nintendo universe and find Peach and Zelda in no time!"

"Alright, where to first?" Link asked.

"F.L.U.D.D. is telling me that the people that kidnapped my Peachy went through Dream Land."

"Kirby's world? Alright, I'll get us there pronto." Link then took a deep breath and played Kirby's theme. As soon as he played the final note, a halo of light surrounded both heroes and then transported them to their new destination.

**Back at Diamond City…**

**Falco's Point Of View…**

Fox has now been gone for twenty minutes and this waitress keeps lookin' over here like I'm going to pay the bill or somethin'. I mean I have the money but by bein' the victor in that Arwing race, that means I get to keep my wallet full. Maybe McCloud forgot where we parked at. Then again we parked over by Diamond Sea Port which ain't hard to miss. I glanced over to my right and saw Slippy Toad sweating bullets. What's he so nervous about? Then I looked to my left and saw the voluptuous blue fox known as Krystal. Every time our eyes connected I noticed she would either suck her teeth, roll her eyes or growl under her breath. I guess the dame is upset that I ain't gonna pay this stupid bill.

"Falco, you have some nerve making Fox go all the way back to the Great Fox for a silly pizza bill." Krystal shook her head at me. "You're something else, bird brain."

"Yo!" I snapped. "Watch yer mouth! I haven't disrespected you so there's no reason to disrespect me."

"Actually you have disrespected me. You've disrespected Fox and when you disrespect the captain, you disrespect the whole crew." she then banged her fists on the table, which instantly caused all eyes to our table especially the waitress.

"Hey, no need to make a scene." I whispered as I tried to calm her down.

"Maybe I should make one. After all we wouldn't even be here right now if you would have just been mature for once in their life and pay a twenty-five dollar bill!" she boomed.

"Well if it's only twenty-five bucks, then why couldn't you pay for it? Oh that's what I thought." I chuckled, knowing I won that argument.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THE COMMOTION IN HERE?"

The pitch of that voice was very familiar. I turned around and noticed my worst nightmare from the tournament last year standing next to a young girl with orange hair.

"Excuse me, but my waitress over here has told she's been waiting for you guys to pay your bill for almost a half-hour." Mona, the owner of the pizza shop locked eyes with each member of the Star Fox team. "Is there a problem?"

"Nah nothin' is wrong." I reassured the young girl. "We just waitin' for our friend to come back with his credit card."

Krystal looked at me with her icy cold blue eyes and let out a loud sigh. Slippy was still sweating like we were back on Solar. It seems that my crew wants me to pay the bill. But there ain't no point now since Fox should be back any minute now with his credit card.

"Well it seems that your almighty leader abandoned you losers, so someone better pay now or else." a short, yet extremely large man with a untamed mustache laughed.

"Now look Wario, don't start anything with our guests." Mona cooed to him, causing the founder of Warioware Inc to blush. "I'm sure that they'll pay shortly."

"Mona, these guys are nothin' but mercenaries. They aren't to be trusted! Especially that blue one." Wario spoke through his gritted teeth.

Mona looked at me and then looked at Krystal. The poor girl had the most confusing look on her face as she didn't know which one of us that tub of lard was talkin' about.

"Uh which one, Wario?" Mona sweat dropped.

"The bird!" he proclaimed as he stomped towards me.

Just what I needed an unnecessary fight, but also an opportunity for revenge. Mona hopped in front of Wario, while Kyrstal hopped in front of me. Both girls desperately tried to hold us back.

"Falco, come in, Falco!" Fox's voice rang out through my headset.

"Go ahead Fox." I replied cooly.

"I've got some awful news…The Great Fox has been commandeered!" he cried.

"What? No way…" my jaw nearly dropped at the comment. "So what do we do now?"

"Right now I'm trying to get in contact with R.O.B. Maybe he can tell us where he's located since he was recharging in the ship this whole time." Fox told me. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna need you to pay that bill."

"Oh come on!"

"Falco Lombardi, that's an order!" Fox yelled. "I will pay you back as soon as we get the ship back, understood?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. We are on the way to the sea port." I rolled my eyes and ended communications on the line.

I then reached into my pocket and toss out some bills. Mona saw the money and counted it quickly. She then bowed and pocketed the money.

"You haven't seen the last of me, bird!" Wario roared as he was getting dragged away by Mona.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" Krystal asked.

"The Great Fox has been hijacked." I replied with little emotion.

"WHAT?" Slippy and Krystal screamed in unison.

"That's impossible! The ship was in cloak mode and we had the defense systems online, right?" Slippy panicked.

"Yup, all of that good stuff was set and online before we left the bridge." I told the toad plain and simple. I looked over and noticed Krystal had her eyes closed as if she was trying to channel the Great Fox's signature energy.

**Meanwhile on Wolf's Base on Titania…**

**Samus Aran's Point of View…**

"You really thought it was going to be this easy?" Wolf asked us.

"Oh that's big talk from a guy that has to jump a bunch of beautiful women like ourselves instead of confronting us one on one." Zelda shook her fist violently at Wolf O' Donnell.

"What are you trying to say Princess Zelda?" Leon hissed. "That the great Lord O' Donnell can't defeat a weakling like yourself? Shoot, I can beat you and I haven't been to any of the SMASH tournaments.

This Leon character sure does talk a lot of trash. The question is can he back it up? Zelda is one tough cookie and she has a lot of experience. I can already see what this all going to lead up to.

"Lord O' Donnell, can I put this poor excuse of a princess in her place?" Leon begged.

Wolf stroked his chin before he nodded his head to seal the deal. He then looked in my direction and showcased his deadly sharp claws at me. Wolf must still be bitter about the loss I gave him last year at the tournament. He wants revenge and I know it. We're both bounty hunters, it is in our blood to be rivals. However, this time he'll have the advantage because I don't have my Power Suit. Those punks of Star Wolf destroyed my suit while they kidnapped me.

"Here's the game plan fellas…" Wolf hollered. "Leon, you go for Zelda. Panther you've got Peach and I'll get Samus Aran."

"Ah, what a delight for the great Panther Caruso to get to engage in battle with the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." Panther purred. "This'll be an easy victory for me."

"Oh we'll see about that…" Peach smiled as she started to stretch. "You ready, girls?"

Zelda nodded her head towards us and I did the same thing. However as soon as we turned around all three men were already attacking. Wolf kicked me directly in the ribs and sent me flying into the steel wall. As I regain my composure, I noticed a small dent in the wall caused by my flying body. I'm not off to a good start, but I plan on turning this fight around right now. I then ran back towards him and fire some shots from my paralyzer hoping to connect and temporarily stun my foe. Wolf, being extremely tactical used his reflector to send the shots right back at me. One of the things I enjoy about being in my Zero Suit is that my agility, speed, jumping and evasion increases tenfold. When the shots got in range I did a quick roll to the side and then used my whip to grab Wolf by the neck. The whip wrapped around his neck like a boa constrictor and I then began to send electrical pulses through the whip to shock him. The voltage was intense as I saw him fall to his knees in pain. Through the pain in Wolf's eyes I could also see the inner strength that he's holding in. Not wanting to make this fight last any longer than I needed it to, I then yanked him towards me and delivered a roundhouse kick to his exposed head. The blow connected perfectly and knocked him out as his body hit the cold steel floor.

"That was too easy." I spoke to myself.

I then retracted the electrical whip back into the paralyzer and looked towards the intense battle between Zelda and Leon.

**Princess Zelda's Point Of View…**

I can't believe this guy is giving me a run for my money! So far I've been playing defense this whole time and he throws a fury of punches and kicks. None have connected so far which is a plus for me. The more he attacks, the more tired he'll become which make it easier for me to knock him out.

"I'm surprised that you've been able to dodge my punches and kicks." Leon told me as he continued his assault.

"Well no offense, but your attacks are kind of slow and predict-" I couldn't finish my sentence because his tail slapped me across the face and caused me to hit the ground.

"Haha! You think I'm predictable?" he laughed as he pulled out two blasters. "Eat lead!"

He then fire a barrage of energy rays from his guns, but it was useless since the goddess Naryu blessed me with the power of reflection. Naryu's Love wasn't invincible though since the chameleon then used both his feet to kick me and sending me flying towards Samus. Once I hit the ground I roll and tumbled towards the bounty hunter who helped me to my feet quickly.

"Whoa, you beat Wolf that fast?" I gasped looking at the unconscious leader of Star Wolf.

"Yes, it's very hard to believe. Especially since I didn't have my Power Suit." Samus said with a worried look.

"Well that means we are one-third of the way out of this living hell!" I told her as I used Farore's Wind to teleport back near Leon.

My magic allowed me to re-appear right behind him as I pushed both my hands forward as hard as I could. By using my full strength, this also caused a lot of my magic to discharge with the shove that sent the chameleon flying. A stack of barrels stopped his flight, but caused additional pain for him.

"Nice moves, Zelda." Leon slowly clapped as he emerged from the barrels. "But this ends now!"

I then saw something that I couldn't believe, the green warrior of the Star Wolf team pulled out a Smash ball. He gave me a wink and tossed into the air and shot a barrage of energy rays at the rainbow sphere to destroy it. Now the rainbow aura outlined his body and I gulped as I knew his next move could be my last move.

"How is that even possible?" I yelled as Leon started to slowly approach me.

"Did you think only fighters from the BRAWL tournament could use this?" his voice started to send chills down my spine. "For a princess you aren't that bright. The Smash Ball will harness one's energy no matter whom or what they are!"

Then I saw him laugh as he pulled out a huge laser cannon. This must have been his Final Smash! There isn't any room for me to dodge and my teleportation won't get me out in time. I can only do one thing and that's use Nayru's Love. His smile looked so disgusting as he slowly pulled the trigger and shot the powerful yellow energy beam towards my area. At first I thought that Nayru's powers wouldn't be enough, but I was wrong. I spun around and let the diamond absorb the lethal blow. Now it was my turn to grin as I then spun in reserve and sent the yellow beam back at the lizard.

**Princess Peach Toadstool's Point Of View…**

A bright flash of yellow altered my vision as I was trying to dodge another one of Panther's elegant attacks. Everything became blurry as I felt his claws dig into my shoulders. It felt like eight small needles were injected into my shoulders as I then felt my feet leave the ground and my body flying backwards at a tremendous speed. Once I started to regain my vision I then realized that this behemoth had me pinned against a wall. My body was pressed so deep into the steel, I could feel the imprint of my body. If Mario was here right now this panther would be tonight's dinner!

"What's wrong, Princess?" his voice purred disgusting into my ear. He then removed his dirty paws off of me and observed the damage he did. "I was always a fan of good artwork."

I found no humor in him trying to say I was a wall painting thanks to his attack. This only made my blood boil. Lately, I've been trying to use my emotions as physical attacks. I learned that not too long ago that my heart was capable of producing emotions so strong that they could be used as offensive/defense attack techniques.

"Your jokes aren't too funny, Panther." I grunted, trying to move the dent was holding me.

Panther just laughed as I tried to escape the steel wall HE forced me into. I never ever in my life wanted to truly hurt a person until now. This cat was just arrogant for no reason. Doesn't he know on the pyramid of life he's low-class scum? Wolf is only using him to get his checks! This guy is actually getting a thrill out of beating up a princess.

"Congratulations." I simply told him as I closed my cerulean eyes. When they opened back up flames was present. Panther noticed the raging inferno planted deep in my irises. My body began to set ablaze as the flames outlined my figure helped melt the tight imprint I was stuck in. "You beat Princess Toadstool…haha, yeah right!"

Panther looked a little frightened, but he still kept on his calm face and stood his grounds. My anger continued to serve as gasoline to ignite my rage higher. At this point, I successfully slipped out of the wall and gave the feline a small smirk. His jaw was ready to drop out of total shock but instead I swung my tennis racket and slammed it before he could even mutter another word. The recoil caused him to flip, which I found pretty outstanding. It seems my backhand is getting a little better but this wasn't any time to celebrate.

"Princess, I didn't mean to strike a nerve with the attack I performed earlier. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Just I'm being paid not only by Wolf, but also by a higher being I cannot speak of." Panther held his jaw.

I took a couple of steps towards him. Each time I advanced towards him the earth underneath us rumbled greatly. Just as I was closing the gap for striking distance, his eye twinkled and I noticed something very familiar in his hands.

"The Smash Ball!"

Panther just nodded his head feverishly and crushed it with his paw. The Smash Ball's signature aura glowed around his muscular figure. It was just so astonishing to see him being possessed by the awesome power of the Smash Ball. This meant that he had the capable to perform a Final Smash.

"Where's that flaring temper now, Princess?" Panther mocked me.

The intergalactic bounty hunter then turned his back to me. Once again this hooligan was proving to me he had no class what so ever. When he exposed his back to me, I noticed he tossed his trademark rose into the air. It just say suspended in the air and it began to glow a bright red.

"What's going on?" I asked him as I noticed the rose was beginning to spin in place.

Next thing I know it fires a bombardment of lasers at me! My mouth just dropped as the first wave missed me but somehow seemed to make an outline of my body on the stainless steel wall.

"That was just a sample of my attack." Panther then turned around and tossed two more roses to the left and right of his first rose. "Now behold the power of The Rose Petal Starstorm Symphony!

My throat developed a lump as I witnessed the roses once again spin at high speeds as they glow a bright red. At this point I had two options. Either allow the attack to hit me and probably kill me or I could try to parry all the shots away. It was worth a shot. Just as I pulled out my trusty tennis racket I heard a very familiar laugh.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Then there was a huge explosion that came from above us. Tons of steel came raining down from above and landed onto of my opponent. The only thing I could see now was Panther's hand sticking up from the heap of metal that lay on top of his body. When I looked up I saw a figure that would usually sent chills down my spine. This time though he only brought joy to my heart as I saw him slowly descending down towards me on his Koopa Klown Car.

**Samus Aran's Point Of View…**

Both of my fellow female Smashers have become a lot stronger since the last tournament. Zelda's magic has increased and Peach has tapped deep into her heart for new powers. I'm still surprised at myself for taking out one of the strongest villains to every roam the Nintendo universe without my Power Suit.

"It looks like Star Wolf has been defeated by three women." Bowser sighed, hopping out of his Koopa Klown Car.

I then noticed he took out an Super Mushroom.

"Now either we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he spun the mushroom on the tip of his finger like a basketball. "Your choice."

I showed him my decision by pulling out my weapon of choice and pointing it at his head. Zelda came over and withdrew her Light Arrow. Peach had her golf club ready for action. All odds were against the King of all Koopas or were they?

* * *

A/N: Gotta love cliffhangers...review please, kthxbai!

**~TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**


End file.
